Ice Water
by FF Queen
Summary: Umm....Just read it already! I've made it a bit...Weird I know...But..^^;
1. Default Chapter

Ice Water  
*********************************  
Dis: No, I don't own Harry Potter period.  
*********************************  
  
Biting his lip, Ron winced as he felt the red hot wand press against his pale skin. Watching his burn darken, his legs threatened to give way, but not in front of his new master. Bowing weakly, the hood of his cloak completely covered Ron's face, hiding the phsyical and emotional pain behind his grey eyes. "My Lord...I'll serve you until my soul is no more." Ron whispered, closing his eyes as he kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's cloak. "It will be a great honour to serve you, my Lord." He added quietly, standing up slowly, to meet Voldemort's flaring red eyes. Bowing his head, Voldemort raised a large goblet above Ron's open palms, before pouring warm blood into them, blood from each of his fellow Death Eaters. "You are one of us now, your hands are soiled with our blood...And so is your soul." Voldemort's rasping voice filled the dark dungeon, which was only lighted by a few flame torches nailed to the walls.   
  
Running his nimble fingers over the large burn on his arm, Ron wandered home in the pitch blackness of midnight. Ron paused as he listened to the large clock in the town stirke midnight. Suddenly an insane grin spread across his face as his eyes narrowed a little. Today was the day he was to start serving his master, his Lord. Still walking, Ron listened intently to his own footsteps crunching against the wet gravel. It was raining slightly, but it didn't bother him the least. Sliding his cloak sleeve down, he stepped up to the rusty gate and opened it, the hinges creaking loudly. Walking up the narrow path, he walked right up to the front of the house, pushed the door open and strode inside, into the cold darkness that met him with moonbeams running across the wooden floor.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny squealed as Ron stepped into the bright light of the lounge room. Ron didn't say anything, letting his cloak fall to the ground, he gave a content sigh and flopped back into an armchair. "Where were you?! We've been worried sick!" But Ron still didn't move his lips, unless you counted the weird smirk. "Ron?" Ginny asked, now starting to look scared as Ron gave a hollow laugh. "If I told you, it'd ruin the surprise." Ginny jumped up immediately, now looking as though she had been Petrified. Running up to her room, Ron heard the door slam. Shaking his head, he rested back into the chair, his eyes closed, thinking. Yawning, he slowly stretched, daring to fall asleep.  
  
Ron awoke groggily the next morning, a pain searing through his arm. Rolling his sleeve up, he watched as his burn went from pale grey to a midnight black. Dropping his sleeve, he heaved himself out of the armchair yawning. Walking into the kitchen, he paused, a worried but satisified look on his face. The rest of his family were crowded around the kitchen table as usual, but it seemed weird...And Ron bet he knew why. Ginny whimpered quietly as she looked up at him, her face, even her freckles, appearing white. "Why Ron?" Bill suddenly asked, looking up at him with a serious look spread across his face, although his eyes told a completely different story. "Why what?" Ron asked, taking his place at the table, making Ginny edge away.   
"Why are you serving Voldemort?" Bill asked a little more louder, his voice rising in part fear and anger. Everyone except for Ron dropped their knives and forks in shock, causing a loud clatter in the silence.  
  
"Because my master called, and I came to him." Ron answered simply, buttering a peice of toast as though they were talking about the weather or the latest break in at Gringott's. "He's my master now, and there's not a think you or anyone else can do to stop me."  
"Ron...No..." Mrs Weasley whispered faintly, grabbing onto the back of Mr Weasley's chair to stop herself from collapsing. Ron suddenly dropped his knife and toast. "Ron! Tell us why!" Bill snapped, his eyes now flaring with fury.  
"That's why I'm gone!" Ron yelled. "You lot push and push and you expect a lot from just little old me, and I'm bloody sick of it!" Eveyone fell silent as Ron stormed outside, slamming the door hard behind him.   
********************************************************************************************  
A/N: Please reveiw! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Water  
*********************************  
Dis: No, I don't own Harry Potter period.  
  
A/N: Yay! I finally got some flames for my work! Actually just one. ^_^ *roasts marshmellows with the flame* Nummy...Anyways, Ron might stay evil or something may happen, depends on my brain really, which...Isn't very reliable at the best of times! ^^' Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie!  
*********************************  
  
Ron broke into a fast pace as he walked past the village, his eyes stinging slightly. He paused as he heard the sound of running footsteps crunching against the rocks behind him. Turning around, Ron's eyes narrowed nastily. "What do you want?" Ginny's eyes widened as she clasped her hands tightly on her chest, her eyes filling with small tears. "I-I just..." Ginny broke into quiet sobbing as Ron watched her, not moving. "Stop wasting my time, Ginny! I've got more important things to do!" Ron snapped, his face a light purple. "R-Ron...P-Please...Don't do this..." Ginny whimpered, falling to her knees weakly, looking frightened and hurt. "No, I've had enough of this crap! You don't understand! All my life I've been thrown aside, do you know what that feels like?!" Ginny shook her head, shaking slightly as Ron's voice rose in anger and hurt. Swallowing hard, Ron continued, "Exactly, none of you do! This my chance to be somebody Ginny, and not you, or anyone else is going to take that chance away from me!"   
  
Ginny gave a small wail as Ron started to walk off again, her face buried behind her fingers as warm tears seeped into her jacket sleeve. "Ron! Please!" She suddenly yelped, taking herself, and Ron, by surprise. "I don't want to lose you, I love you, Ron!" Ron stopped in his tracks, painful tears stinging his already pink eyes. "You're the only one that ever listened to me, please...I don't want to lose you to..." Ginny drew a shuddering breath, "...Voldemort. Please come back."  
"You've already lost me Ginny, just accept it." And with that Ron turned his back on her one last time, Ginny watching his retreating shillouette. Getting up slowly and shakily, Ginny dusted off her bruised and muddy knees. "If you think becoming a Death Eater will make you someone, you're wrong!" Ginny called after him, still white as she tightened her jacket belt around herself.  
  
Coming to a clearing in the dense woods, Ron looked around and heaved a heavy sigh. Almost collapsing underneath a large tree, he looked around. He had no idea where he was, but he didn't care. Leaning back against the tree, he watched a few birds fly past the treetops. "If only they knew..." Ron muttered loudly with a hint of malice in his voice. "They have no idea of what..." Suddenly Ron cut off as he heard a twig snap above him. Looking up quickly, he saw a short, teenage girl squatting on a flimsy looking branch. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly, her large, blue eyes showing concern as she clambered down closer to him, branch by branch. "Nothing." Ron answered sharply as he looked away from her.  
  
The girl leapt down onto the ground almost silently, landing on her hands and feet cat-like. Ron soon noticed that she wasn't an ordinary girl at a second glance. She had long, copper-coloured hair which was long and wavy, elf-like ears and she wore nothing but a tiny scrap of fur for a short dress. She stood up, still looking at him worriedly. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just want to know what's wrong...Maybe I can help." The girl said quietly, her hands clasping nervously. Ron sighed and looked back up at her before looking at the ground. "There's no way you can help me, so it doesn't matter." He replied quietly, any anger in his voice now disappearing.   
  
"I'm Krystal, who are you?" The girl asked, moving a little closer to him. Ron looked back up to her and smiled a little.  
"I'm Ron...What are you doing all the way out here?" Krystal smiled back, her blue eyes twinkling in the ray of sun coming through the trees. "I live out here...I ran away when I was ten. My parents didn't think I was serious, but I was. It's strange for someone from the village to come out this far..." She hinted.  
"Yeah...Well...I guess I ran away too." Ron sighed, resting his head in his hands.  
"You guess?" Krystal looked confused, looking at him as she sat down.  
"I ran away...But...I don't know if I was running away from a dream or a nightmare...If you know what I mean."  
********************************************************************************************  
A/N: Please reveiw! Thanks! 


End file.
